The Cullens have Instant Messaging
by TheCullens
Summary: What happens when the Cullens get instant messaging? Well, not much. Discover some pretty weird things they talk about though...  Sorry if my summary is horrible!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Twilight series or of Stephenie Meyers Character. 

Vampire101: Edward  
Klutz4Life: Bella  
FutureTeller: Alice  
BlondeRules: Rosalie  
SuperMan: Emmett  
AliceIsMyLife: Jasper  
MedicineFreak: Carlisle  
LoveToCook: Esme 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vampire101: So, Bella. You doing anything tonight?  
Klutz4Life: Uhh, Edward. I'm sure you already know what I'm doing ;)  
Vampire101: I have a pretty good idea. :)  
BlondeRules: Get a Room  
Superman: You guys make me sick sometimes. Oh, and Hi Bella.  
Vampire101: We should get a room? Rosalie you need to make sure your thoughts are clear next time you feel like it. Geez. I got nausea just reading your mind!  
BlondeRules: Then don't read my mind.  
Vampire101: It's hard not too…  
LoveToCook: Now, Now. Edward and Rosalie stop fighting  
AliceIsMyLife: Yes, please. I don't think I can handle your bickering anymore. It's driving me crazy, not to mention, everyone else too.  
Klutz4Life: Edward you can always come over here to calm down ;)  
Vampire101: Be glad too.   
MedicineFreak: Sorry, Bella he can't. I hav-  
Vampire101: WHAT?!?!?!?!?! WHY THE HELL NOT!?!?1  
LoveToCook: Watch your language Edward.  
MedicineFreak: Edward you have some things I need you to do. It will take you all but 30 minutes. So get going, or you won't be able to see Bella for awhile.  
Vampire101: But, But…Fine. –Mumbles to himself and walks off-  
Vampire101 has logged off.  
Klutz4Life: This is so not fair, Carlisle…   
BlondeRules: Life isn't fair Bella. Hasn't anyone told you that before?  
Superman: Give her a break Rose. I'm sure you would've been the same way if you were a human in love with a vamp.   
BlondeRules: Yeah right. Even if that vamp was you, I wouldn't be that desperate!!!  
Superman and BlondeRules has logged off.   
Klutz4Life: How rude!! Am I really that Desperate Esme?   
FutureTeller: Yes.  
Klutz4Life: Hi Alice. And how can you say that?!?! Carlisle, Esme, am I really th-  
MedicineFreak: Sorry, Bella. Yes.  
LoveToCook: Oh, Bella. Don't feel bad. They are all like that around each other. It's completely disgusting being in this house sometimes.  
AliceIsMyLife: I wouldn't talk Esme. Carli and you get it on pretty good sometimes.  
MedicineFreak: What did you just call me??  
AliceIsMyLife: Uhh, nothing :)  
MedicineFreak: Better be nothing…..  
AliceIsMyLife: -Smiles evil like- "Ok, Carli. I'm going now.  
MedicineFreak: Jasper!!!!!!!  
MedicineFreak and AliceIsMyLife has logged off.   
Klutz4Life: ok, I would be very scared to be in that house right now.  
FutureTeller: It's not that bad. It's quite funny actually.  
Klutz4Life: I can imagine how it can be funny….   
FutureTeller: -goes blank- OMC Bella!!!!!!!!! I just saw the best thing in the world!!  
FutureTeller: I have to go tell Edward, see you later!  
Klutz4Life: Alice, wait!! What did you see?!?!   
FutureTeller has logged off  
Klutz4Life: I hate vampires…….   
Vampire101: Me too :)  
Klutz4life has logged off 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, this is my first story. I hoped you liked it. Personally, I didn't at all. Maybe I could continue and hopefully it would get better. Well for a first try it wasn't bad right?

Anyways, I wonder what Alice saw…hmm? Any suggestions? Just leave it in your comment. I have a pretty good idea anyways though….. :D

-TheCullens


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyers Characters 

Thank you to everyone who commented. I understand everyone who said they seemed a bit out of character. I'll try my hardest to make them in character, but it gets tough at times. Especially since this is for instant messaging. Again thank you for all the reviews and I hope you continue reading my work

Vampire101: Edward  
Klutz4Life: Bella  
FutureTeller: Alice  
BlondeRules: Rosalie  
SuperMan: Emmett  
AliceIsMyLife: Jasper   
MedicineFreak: Carlisle  
LoveToCook: Esme 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Vampire101: Bella. You here?  
Klutz4Life: Of course. Did you need anything?   
Vampire101: no I just wanted to talk to you.  
Klutz4Life: About??  
Vampire101: Nothing. Can't I just talk to the love of my life?  
Klutz4Life: Awww, Edward. I love you too. –Air Kisses-   
BlondeRules: Ewww. Like I said get a room. No, Edward I'm not changing my thoughts either  
Vampire101: Wasn't even thinking about saying that  
BlondeRules: Sure you weren't…  
Vampire101: -growls-  
BlondeRules: Emmett what the HELL is that?  
Superman: It's called a fish. I named it squishy. Like it?  
BlondeRules: no! It's hideous. What on Earth Made you even think of getting that that thing!  
FutureTeller: Sorry Rose.  
BlondeRules: I should've known….  
AliceIsMyLife: Hey Bella, Alice, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie  
AliceIsMyLife: I'm in deep shit…   
LoveToCook: Watch your language Jasper.  
Klutz4Life: Why?   
AliceIsMyLife: Because of what I called Carli, I mean Carlisle yesterday  
Klutz4Life: lol. So what's your punishment?   
FutureTeller: lol. It is such an AWESOME punishment!!!   
AliceIsMyLife: No, it's not….  
FutureTeller: Yes it is.   
BlondeRules: Actually Jasper, It kind of is.  
Superman: I'm soo glad I'm not in your position Jasper. Sorry man.   
AliceIsMyLife: Thanks a lot Emmett.  
Klutz4Life: Soooo, What is it?  
Vampire101: Jasper has to date Jessica for a whole year.   
Klutz4Life: What?!?! Lol. Jessica is going to flip when she hears that. Alice, you don't have a problem with it?  
FutureTeller: No, I think it's a good idea for Jasper to go date someone else for awhile. Besides it means I'm free to date too. Some of those guys in high school are C-U-T-E!!!!  
AliceIsMyLife: Thanks for the support Alice. –Grumbles- Those guys aren't cute!  
Klutz4Life: Yeah, they kind of Are.  
Vampire101: Bella? –Growls-   
Klutz4life: Yes, Eddie-poo?  
Vampire101: Don't call me that. And if those guys are soo cute you can go out with them instead. Then I won't have to make you a vampire and you don't have to marry me.  
Superman: What?!?!  
AliceIsMyLife: What?!?!   
MedicineFreak: What?!?!  
BlondeRules: What?!?!  
FutureTeller: What?!?! I knew it was going to happen, but you never told me you actually asked her!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
LoveToCook: Edward, Bella. Why didn't you tell us?  
Klutz4Life: good going Edward. Um. We didn't tell you guys, because I never said yes...  
Superman: What?!?! Why Hell not????  
AliceIsMyLife: What?!?!  
MedicineFreak: What?!?!  
BlondeRules: What?!?!  
FutureTeller: What?!?!   
LoveToCook: Watch your language Emmett. Bella, dear. May I speak with you later today??  
Klutz4Life: -Gulps- Yes….Thanks a lot Edward.  
Vampire101: You're welcome. Uh, Bella. I got to go. Alice is giving me her death stare…..  
Vampire101 has logged off.  
MedicineFreak: I have to go. The hospital needs me for some surgery.  
LoveToCook: Of course not Sweetheart. Have fun!

MedicineFreak: I'll see all of you later tonight  
Superman: Bye Carlisle   
AliceIsMyLife: Bye Carli, I mean Carlisle  
BlondeRules: Bye Dad  
FutureTeller: Bye Daddy-poo :D  
MedicineFreak and LoveToCook has logged off.  
Klutz4Life: Why did Esme log off?   
BlondeRules: Do we seriously NEED to tell you Bella??   
Klutz4Life: What-…Oh never mind.  
AliceIsMyLife: Yes, since he isn't home I don't have to call Jessica.  
FutureTeller: Yes you do.  
AliceIsMyLife: What? Why?  
Superman: If you don't I'm telling Carlisle.  
AliceIsMyLife: That is so not fair!! I hate you all.  
AliceIsMyLife has logged off.  
Superman: Yes, Now that we got rid of him.  
Superman: So, Bella. How have you been? Tripped anytime lately??  
Klutz4Life: Infact I have. Edward wasn't there either. Now I have a huge bump on my head –rubs head-  
Vampire101: I knew you were lying to me. Why didn't you tell me?  
Klutz4Life: Cause...I didn't want to feel like an idiot.  
Vampire101: Aww, Bella. Your not an idiot. And if you were, you're my idiot at least.   
Klutz4Life: Thanks Edward. You make me feel so much better….  
Vampire101: Air Kisses?  
Klutz4Life: No… Alice, can you come over??   
FutureTeller: Sure Bella. Why?  
Klutz4Life: Cause I don't want to talk to Edward…  
Vampire101: What?! Why?  
Klutz4Life:d  
Vampire101: Fine Bella. I'll deal with you later…   
Klutz4Life: I still won't forgive you.  
Vampire101 has logged off  
BlondeRules: See ya  
Klutz4Life: See you soon Alice!   
Superman: Wait?! Bella you can't go.  
Klutz4Life: Uhh, why not?  
Superman: Cause I love you  
Klutz4Life: -gulps-   
Klutz4Life has logged off  
Superman: Sucker…   
BlondeRules: Emmett…..   
Superman: uh oh….Bye guys…  
BlondeRules and Superman have logged off.   
FutureTeller: Ok, so now I'm alone. Jasper won't talk to me. Rosalie and Emmett are doing God knows what. Oh well. Be there in a few Bella…

Well I hope you guys all liked it. It was longer that's for sure. But still not as long as I want it. Oh well. It'll get longer as the story goes on, hopefully. Anyway Review please thanks!!

-TheCullens


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyers Characters

Vampire101: Edward  
Klutz4Life: Bella  
FutureTeller: Alice  
BlondeRules: Rosalie  
SuperMan: Emmett  
AliceIsMyLife: Jasper   
MedicineFreak: Carlisle  
LoveToCook: Esme

Klutz4Life: Oh Eddie-Poo!!  
Vampire101: -growls- Yes Mrs.Cullen?  
Klutz4Life: Mrs. Cullen huh? Has a nice ring to it. –smiles-  
Vampire101: Bella, you made me the happiest man on the earth last night just by that one word.  
Klutz4Life: Aww, Edward. I love you.  
Vampire101: Love you too.  
Klutz4Life: I know.  
AliceIsMyLife: So you guys finally decided a date for it or what?  
Superman: So, did you guys do it?!?!  
Klutz4Life: -Blushes- Well…..ummm….  
FutureTeller: Emmett, that is none of your business. No, they didn't do it though.  
Vampire101: Big Help, Alice.  
FutureTeller: I know, aren't I?  
Vampire101: No…  
MedicineFreak: Congrats to you both. And Bella, good luck.  
Klutz4Life: -gulps- What do you mean, Good Luck?  
MedicineFreak: Good luck living with Alice for the next month to prepare your wedding.  
FutureTeller: Aww, Come on Carlisle. I'm not that bad.   
AliceIsMyLife: Bella, one word. Run!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
FutureTeller: Thanks Jasper. –Stares- I'll deal with you later.  
AliceIsMyLife: I'm in deep shit aren't I?   
FutureTeller: Lets just say. I'm not going to be as nice as Carlisle was. You got off easy with him.  
LoveToCook: Now what is going on here?  
Vampire101: Alice is going to Kill Jasper.   
LoveToCook: That's all? Ok, then. Nevermind.  
Klutz4Life: What have I gotten myself into?  
BlondeRules: Bella, I would tell you if I knew that answer. What was I Thinking when I wanted to save him…  
Superman: Hey! What is that suppose to mean?? You already killed Squishy. Give me a break would ya'?  
BlondeRules: Never. And Squishy diserved his punishment. It looked at me strange.   
Klutx4Life: Uhh, Rosalie. That's all fish do. Swim and look at things.  
BlondeRules: It was mocking me….  
AliceIsMyLife: No, Alice, no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1   
Vampire101: He had it coming…  
Klutz4life: What's going on Edward?  
Vampire101: Alice isn't going to kiss him for the whole summer. Not completely horrible in my perspective, but I guess Jasper thinks otherwise.  
FutureTeller: Jasper, Will you come in the room for a moment? –Batters eyelashes-  
AliceIsMyLife: Yes Dear!   
FutureTeller and AliceIsMyLife has logged off.  
LoveToCook: For god sakes. You two get down here this instant!!  
MedicineFreak: Esme, dear. Who are you talking to?  
LoveToCook: Roslaie and Emmett. Did you see what they did to the living room?!?!   
MedicineFreak: -Sighs- Rosalie, Emmett. Can't you two control yourselves sometimes?  
BlondeRules: Emmett Started it…   
Superman: DID NOT! YOU THREW ME INTO THE WALL BECAUSE I TOUCHED YOUR HAIR AND MESSED IT UP!!!  
BlondeRules: You deserved it.   
Superman: See what I have to deal with. I should have taken my chances with the bear….  
BlondeRules: What did you just say?!?!   
Superman: Oh shit. –Runs-  
Superman and BlondeRules have logged off.  
Klutz4life: Uhh, Edward. What just happened there?   
Vampire101: Bella, you don't want to know……  
LoveToCook: Bella dear. Be a sweetheart and call Charlie for me.  
Klutz4Life: Why Esme? Something wrong?  
LoveToCook: No, I just want him to arrest the two maniacs in my garden!!!!!!  
MedicineFreak: I'll go deal with them. Bella don't worry about calling Charlie.   
Klutz4Life: Ok, I won't then….-puts phone down-  
LoveToCook: I'm going out. I need to keep my mind off of them. I swear. I'm going to burst one day from aggravation.  
LoveToCook and MedicineFreak have logged off.  
Vampire101: Bella?  
Klutz4Life: Yes, Edward?  
Vampire101: Now that we're alone. What do you want to talk to me about?  
Klutz4Life: What?  
Vampire101: You said you had something to tell me last night..  
Klutz4Life: Oh, that. –blushes- Oh, it's…nothing. Don't worry about it Edward.   
Vampire101: Bella come one tell me… I told you what Alice saw.   
Klutz4Life: I wish you hadn't…  
Vampire101: I warned you.   
Klutz4Life: How was I suppose to know She saw us, well you know?   
Vampire101: -Chuckles- Sorry Bella. Besides that future is never exact.  
Klutz4Life: Dammit…..  
Vampire101- What was that?   
Klutz4life: Nothing Edward. I'll see you tomorrow in the morning. Same time as always, correct?  
Vampire101: Of Course. Love you Bella. I'll see you tomorrow morning before School.   
Klutz4Life: Love you too.  
Klutz4Life and Vampire 101 have logged off.

Hoped all my readers have enjoyed it. This chapter isn't exactly funny at all. Where it is here and there, but I just wanted Bella and Edward to talk for a tad bit after everyone left. So I had to get everyone off. Besides, you really don't want to know what Rosalie and Emmett were doing in the garden. Lol, Thank you, please review!

-TheCullens


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyers Characters

Vampire101: Edward  
Klutz4Life: Bella  
FutureTeller: Alice  
BlondesRule: Rosalie  
SuperMan: Emmett  
AliceIsMyLife: Jasper   
MedicineFreak: Carlisle  
LoveToCook: Esme

Klutz4life: School was horrible today.  
Vampire101: I wouldn't exactly say that. I found it very amusing.  
Klutz4Life: WHAT DO YOU MEAN AMUSING?!?!?!  
FutureTeller: Calm down Bella! It wasn't that big of deal, Geez.  
Klutz4Life: NOT THAT BIG OF DEAL?!!? ALICE, IT'S A HUGE DEAL!  
LoveToCook: Bella, dear. Why don't you calm down and then tell me what happened at school today.  
Superman: -Chuckles-  
BlondesRule: You should have seen her face, Esme.   
MedicineFreak: What happened now?  
Klutz4Life: Mike AND Eric, well, umm…  
Vampire101: Made out with her in front of the whole school. Mike at Lunch, and Eric before School. Now they are all calling Bella a slut.  
Klutz4Life: thanks a lot Edward….   
AliceIsMyLife: Calm down Bella, you're really giving me a headache.  
Klutz4Life: I AM CALM!!!  
Vampire101: Bella. I'm sure everyone is going to forget the whole deal, by let's say, next year?  
Klutz4Life: It's not them I'm worried about.   
FutureTeller: Then, who are you worried about that this is such a bad thing?  
Klutz4Life: Charlie.  
FutureTeller: Oh  
Vampire101: oh  
Superman: Oh, -chuckles-  
BlondesRule: …..   
MedicineFreak: Don't worry about it Bella.  
LoveToCook: Bella, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think.  
AliceIsMyLife: It was still funny….  
Klutz4Life: NO IT WASN'T!!!!   
Vampire101: Bella, it's going to be ok.  
Klutz4Life: How can you say that?!?! I'm your girlfriend; you're my boyfriend. Any average boy would be furious!!  
Vampire101: Bella, I know I should be. But actually I much rather you go out with Mike or Er-   
Klutz4Life: Don't even say those assholes names!!!!!!!!!   
LoveToCook: Bella, watch your language.  
BlondesRule: Yeah, Bella. Just get over it. It happened and now it's over.  
Superman: Still funny...  
Klutz4Life: VAMPIRES ARE IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Klutz4Life has logged off.   
AliceIsMyLife: I don't know why she is getting so worked up about it all.  
Superman: It was still so awesome when she slapped Mike, hard!  
BlondesRule: Did you see the expression on his face?!?! It was hilarious  
FutureTeller: You guys are mean. Bella's hurting and all you care about it how Mike looked after she slapped him.  
Superman: Okay…..what about when she slapped Eric. Now that was awesome.  
AliceIsMyLife: Yeah, I know. He now has a black eye and a broken nose for when she punched him.  
Superman: I so wouldn't mess with her again if I were them  
AliceisMyLife: You never know. Next it could be Tyler. We all know he's been dying to kiss her, or take her to prom.  
FutureTeller: Don't think your off the hook with Jessica either…   
AliceIsMyLife: Aww, come one Alice!!   
FutureTeller: Nope. You're still going through with it, starting tomorrow.   
AliceIsMyLife: -Mumbles...-  
MedicineFreak: Edward, I'm disappointed in you. You should be more helpful for Bella.   
Vampire101: Carlisle, What am I suppose to do about it?! I know I could crush Mike/Eric in an instant, but it's not the answer.   
LoveToCook: Edward, you'll do the right thing. I know you will. I'm going to go cook some cookies for Bella now.  
MedicineFreak: I'll help you, Esme.  
LoveToCook and MedicineFreak have logged off  
Vampire101: I don't understand. How this thing turn around, and everyone now blames me??  
AliceIsMyLife: You seriously don't know?  
Superman: Guys should always take the blame no matter what.   
AliceIsMyLife: Edward, you are really new to this aren't you.   
Vampire101: Just because I've lived over 100 years, doesn't mean I'm perfect at everything.  
BlondesRule: No, it just makes you think you are better at everything.  
Vampire101: Alice?   
FutureTeller: Yes, Edward?  
Vampire101: Do you see Bella coming back on any time soon.  
FutureTeller: Define 'Soon'…   
Vampire101: She isn't going to talk to me for awhile, is she?   
FutureTeller: She''ll hold out as long as possible, but no. She isn't going to talk to you. She'll wish she was, just to kiss you again, but she'll hold out. Around Thursday she'll give up.   
Vampire101: That's three days from now…  
AliceIsMyLife: You are shit out of luck man.  
Superman: You should get a doll to replace Bella whenever she leaves.  
BlondesRule: Yeah, Cause I really don't want to deal with your moping around this house, if I have to deal with Bella's too.  
AliceIsMyLife: I agree with Rosalie. You guys give me a headache as it is...  
Superman: Shut up Jasper.  
AliceIsMyLife: Never. Muhahahaha!!!!!!!  
Superman: I'll kill your pet.  
AliceIsMyLife: You can't kill her! Mrs. Jigglypop is my life!!! No, I won't let you.  
Superman: Here, I come. Be prepared.  
AliceIsMyLife: No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
AliceIsMyLife and Superman have logged off.  
FutureTeller: Boys…  
BlondesRule: Can't live with them…  
FutureTeller: Can't live without- No, just basically can't live with them   
Vampire101: You guys do know, I'm still her right?   
FutureTeller: Yes   
Vampire101: You guys are ridiculous. Well I'm off. I better go plead for Bella to forgive me.  
FutureTeller: Ok, bye!  
Vampire101 has logged off  
BlondesRule: Pleading isn't going to work, is it?   
FutureTeller: Nope, but why put a guy down for trying?!?   
BlondesRule: It's more then Emmett does. I forgive him too easily.  
FutureTeller: I think we all know that well enough, by now…..-rolls eyes-  
BlondesRule: Shut up Alice…  
FutureTeller: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
BlondesRule and FutureTeller have logged off

Hello to all my readers.

Thank you for reading my stories so far. Please review also. I appreciate all reviews. Bad or good. By the way, I know this wasn't my best work, but I just couldn't think of anything funny to add. There isn't really anything funny for being called a slut at school.

But thank you anyways

-TheCullens


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyers Characters

Vampire101: Edward  
Klutz4Life: Bella  
FutureTeller: Alice  
BlondesRule: Rosalie  
SuperMan: Emmett  
AliceIsMyLife: Jasper  
MedicineFreak: Carlisle  
LoveToCook: Esme

Thank you to everyone who has left a review for me. I appreciate all of them. I understand my last story was a bit, confusing and Edward was very out of character. Even so, I needed a conflict somewhere. I will continue the story though and for the future chapters try to keep all the characters in character. Thank you for reading. And I'm up to 1000 hits yay!!!

Klutz4Life: School was so much better today. Mike is still scared of me though. I think Edward had to do a lot with the fact Edward even punch him.

Vampire101: Did you really think I was going to be calm about it. Jasper was taking over my emotions last time we talked. I hate it when others touch, or even think of touching, you Bella. It makes me……

FutureTeller: Jealous? Upset?

Vampire101: Both

BlondesRule: Well now that that whole ordeal is over, what next is on the agenda?

Superman: I got a new Mr. Squishy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BlondesRule: If that thing even looks at me, I'm killing it.

Superman: What?!!? No, you can't Rosalie!!!

AliceIsMyLife: Calm down Emmett. There is more Mr. Squishy's in the world.

Superman: Yeah, but none are like the first one. This one will not replace squishy in my heart. No one ever will.

BlondesRule: Excuse me?

Superman: I love you:-)

BlondesRule: I thought so.

FutureTeller: ANYWAYS…Bella are you excited about the wedding I saw in my visions?! It's going to be perfect! Nothing will mess it up either. I'm so excited for Edward and you.

Klutz4Life: Thanks Alice, once again.

MedicineFreak: Yes, congratulations Bella on becoming Engaged.

LoveToCook: You must be very excited!

Klutz4Life: I am Esme. I just can't believe its happening. To me, of all people too:-D

Vampire101: You highly degrade yourself Bella. You are perfect in everyway. I'm the lucky one to have you.

Klutz4Life: Thank you Edward. I love you too.

BlondesRule: So, Emmett. Did you catch any bears yesterday when you were hunting? Edward, any irritated mountain Lions?

Superman: Actually, all of them weren't aggressive. It was quite boring actually. They weren't a challenge at all.

Vampire101: I didn't go hunting yesterday…

MedicineFreak: Where were you for those 12 ho- Nevermind. Edward, you need to go soon though. You can't keep putting this off. Bella will be fine. Alice will be watching her.

Superman: The only danger that will come to her under Alice's watch is that she'll die from the makeovers or shopping.

FutureTeller: She won't die of makeovers. No one has ever in the past, why would they now.

Superman: Those people never met you.

BlondesRule: Hey, I like those makeovers, thank you very much.

Superman: You're a girl. It's not fun for guys to get one. I should know.

FutureTeller: You love them and you know it.

Superman: -grumbles- Only because Rosalie makes me smiles.

FutureTeller: You mean you don't like my makeovers:(

Superman: No, Not really.

FutureTeller: Fine…

FutureTeller has logged off.

AliceIsMyLife: Thanks a lot Emmett. I better go talk to Alice. Nice talking to you Bella.

Klutz4Life: Ok, see you later Jasper.

AliceIsMyLife has logged off.

Vampire101: Bella, you doing anything tomorrow.

Klutz4Life: Yeah, Charlie is taking me to Seattle for something. I don't remember what though.

Vampire101: Oh, ok :(

Klutz4Life: I'm sorry Edward.

Vampire101: I'll just see you tonight, don't worry about it.

BlondesRule: Hey, Bella why don't you just come over here. We can do things together.

Vampire101: I don't think so Rosalie. I know your thoughts. You're not touching Bella.

BlondesRule: Stop being a party pooper Edward.

Klutz4Life: Ok, what's going on? Edward?

Vampire101: Nothing Bella.

Klutz4Life: Come one, why won't you tell me?

Vampire101: Because I really don't want you to know what Rosalie was even thinking of doing.

Klutz4Life: Fine. I'm going to get it out of you one way or another.

Vampire101: Try me.

Klutz4Life: Fine, be over here in 20 minutes.

Vampire101: Fine.

Klutz4Life and Vampire101 has logged off.

Superman: Yes, now that everyone is gone, want to do something Rosalie?

LoveToCook: Emmett, dear. Carlisle and I are still her.

Superman: Dammit..

MedicineFreak: What was that, Emmett?

Superman: Nothing, Carli. I mean Carlisle.

Superman and BlondesRule have logged off.

LoveToCook: Kids.

MedicineFreak: What would we do without them?

LoveToCook: Nothing exciting, that's for sure dear.

MedicineFreak: Hey, what is that suppose to mean Esme?

LoveToCook: Nothing, Dear.

LoveToCook and MedicineFreak have logged off

Please Review. Thanks!!


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLZ READ

Author's note- Please Read!

Hey guys. I'm sorry for not updating recently, but with school and my other story, it's been hard too. Plus it doesn't help that I'm having a bit of a writer's block for this. Writing and AIM fan fiction isn't easy. Anyways, depending on my weekend I will try to add at least a chapter to Turning for the Worse and Instant Messaging with the Cullens. Thanks you all once again for being patient with me. If any of you have ideas for what I can write in my next chapters, feel free to message me the ideas. I'll be happy to read them all and use them in my stories.

Thanks

TheCullens


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys

Hey guys! Well, I'm sitting here at home and on my computer, bored out of my mind. So, I decided to open this story up again (well add another chapter to it) and I might even start the sequel for Surprise from the Past or Turning for the Worse that I promised so long ago. Heck, I might even write A Trip through Time again! Who knows?

--

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Twilight series or of Stephenie Meyers Character.

Vampire101: Edward  
Klutz4Life: Bella  
FutureTeller: Alice  
BlondeRules: Rosalie  
SuperMan: Emmett  
AliceIsMyLife: Jasper  
MedicineFreak: Carlisle  
LoveToCook: Esme

--

Klutz4Life: Oh Edward!

Vampire101: Yes, Bella? looks around cautiously

Klutz4Life: Hey Alice! Can I tell him now!?

FutureTeller: Oh, alright! Just if he dies from shock, don't blame me!

Vampire101: Alice..Bella, what's going on?

Klutz4Life: Okay, here I go. Edward….I'm Pregnant. 

Vampire101: You've got to be kidding me. I thought it wasn't even possible…But how? When?

BlondeRules: Oh Edward, just get over yourself. You should be ecstatic that you're going to be a father!

Superman: yeah, come on man! That's like the greatest thing in the world!

Vampire101: Not when you're a vampire and thinking you can NEVER have Children!

LoveToCook: Good afternoon kids. How is everyone doing?

Superman: Oh we're just trying to explain to Edward how great it is to actually have a chance to be a father.

LoveToCook: huh?

MedicineFreak: Emmett, explain.

Klutz4Life: Hi Carlisle. Yeah, I'm, um, Pregnant. shifty eyes

LoveToCook: Really? Oh Bella! That's Fantastic news! Edward you should be happy.

MedicineFreak: Wait, Bella, you're positive? Since, for us, it's impossible for a vampire to have kids. Our venom would kill the egg instantly.

AliceIsMyLife: Oh Carlisle, can't you just be happy for once instead of trying to explain everything scientificly?

MedicineFreak: What did you just say to me? glares

AliceIsMyLife: Hehe..Nothing. xD

MedicineFreak: Don't think I forgot your punishment, young man. You still have 50 more dates left to go.

BlondeRules: Ah, yes. So how is the happy couple doing?

AliceIsMyLife: Horrible.

FutureTeller: Oh stop lying Jasper. You know your having fun. What about that one date when you and Jessica-

AliceIsMyLife: Hush Alice!

Klutz4Life: Jasper, you should see how ecstatic Jessica is. Even when she's supposedly not talking to me, she can't help but brag about how much better you are then Edward.

AliceIsMyLife: Really?

BlondeRules: Oh dear lord. I'm leaving. Night everyone, I'm going hunting. Let's go Emmett.

Superman: Aww…okay. 

Superman and BlondeRules have logged off.

Klutz4Life: Edward? You're awfully quiet tonight.

Vampire101: Truthfully Bella, I'm still stumped. I can't have children

Klutz4Life: I know, Silly! That's why it's not yours.

Vampire101: It isn't?!

MedicineFreak: It isn't?!

LoveToCook: It isn't?!

Klutz4Life: No, It's Jacobs!

Vampire101: Bella! What on earth have you-

Klutz4Life has logged off.

Vampire101: Oh she is not getting off that easily..

FutureTeller: Just let her go Edward.

MedicineFreak and LoveToCook have logged off.

Vampire101: What do you mean, 'let her go'?

FutureTeller: Exactly what I'm saying. Just let her go and let her be happy with Jacob.

Vampire101: sighs I guess your right Alice… 

FutureTeller: Sucker…

Vampire101: What was that?

FutureTeller: Nothing xD

Vampire101: Alice, what aren't you telling me? Glowers

FutureTeller: April Fools!

Klutz4Life: April Fools!!

Vampire101: I am so going to kill you both.. .

Vampire101 has logged off.

Klutz4Life: You don't think he's mad at me, right?

FutureTeller: Bella, let me just tell you, he's going to show you how much he loves you tonight. Actions are definitely louder then words too. Have fun, but remember your protection!

Klutz4Life: Alice, what aren't you telling me?!

FutureTeller has logged off.

Klutz4Life: Damn it….

Klutz4Life has logged off.


End file.
